nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Endless Doves
noWIP browser release I put up because the game was released for both iOS and Android devices. Should we put it on the page again when the browser version is released as well? 08:33, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :I guess so.-- 13:28, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Unused content cloud pad Shouldn't the cloud pad be noted as a bug because it wasn't intentionally supposed to be there? My guess is that it was left over from the Jam version, and they were reusing its files or something like that. 01:13, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :No, due to multiple reasons. Nitrome said it was a bug, even though it didn't in any way impact the game. Thus, it is not a bug. There were a few times Nitrome referred to something with the incorrect title, and this is one of them. -- 02:37, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::NOBODY said: ::multiple reasons :: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/b/b5/Emoticon_indifferent.png ::Um, yes it does impact the game? If you can see it, it has an effect, therefore an impact. It makes the game look unpolished. It was not meant to be there; it was a flaw and therefore a bug. A very miniscule one, but it could still be considered a glitch because it was unintentionally left in there. Unused content for most of the other game pages gives the impression that the said sprite was meant to be used in the game, but ended up not. ::Bugs don't always have to break the game or prevent completion, might I add. Arguably, how big of an impact does a flaw need to have in order to be considered a glitch? 08:04, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::A glitch is just something unintentional that sticks out. Often times I think people think of glitches as some programming error regarding an entity interacting with something. In the case of this occurrence of the loading of the Jam cloud, this isn't a glitch because in most cases you can't even see it nor can you interact with it. :::However, given that it isn't unused (based on what you pointed out), I guess it has to be considered a glitch since it can't really be considered anything else. In this case, it's considered a graphical glitch since graphical glitch.-- 23:22, November 18, 2014 (UTC) 6 million plays Could we get a better source for the 6 million plays trivia? I find this one is too general, and doesn't state where the 6 million plays come from. Reading from the previous sentence, one would think the statistics are based on iOS alone, but the tweet itself says nothing more than "it was played 6 million times", which makes this trivia almost useless. 16:05, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought it seemed pretty vague. I'll ask JK. -- 16:25, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Version 10.0 on browser Can someone tell me where it says it's version 10.0.0.0 on Nitrome.com? Because I cant find any evidence. These games ussually arent told in-game their version, but on their store page. 11:20, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's in the name of the game's file, however, Nitrome changed it to 1.0 instead of 1.0 with a whole bunch of unnecessary zeros. Link to game's URL: http://cdn.nitrome.com/games/endlessdoves/endlessdoves.unity3d?v=1.0(notice how it says v=1.0). -- 13:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC)